POSSESSED
by Cha.KACHA
Summary: Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun jadi menyeramkan. Ada sesuatu di balik senyumannya. "Aku pikir Kyuhyun kerasukan." "Kalau keadaan Kyuhyun semakin parah, baru akan saya panggilkan pendeta." "Aku bersumpah, Kyuhyun menusuk kepala kucing sampai kepalanya pecah." Tidak ada yang sadar ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Kyuhyun. Hanya Sungmin yg sadar, dan ia hanya sendiri. ONESHOT!


"Aku pikir Kyuhyun kerasukan." ujar seorang pendeta. Tangannya menggenggam kuat sebuah salib di dadanya. "Tapi aku tidak pernah melihat kerasukan yang seperti ini. Aura Kyuhyun sangat aneh. Saya sampai merinding." pendeta itu menoleh ke arah Sungmin— yang sedang duduk di tepi kursi. Kedua mata lelaki itu tidak pernah lepas dari majikannya. "Saya perlu keterangan dari majikanmu. Di mana dia?"

"Majikanku?" Sungmin mendongak. "Nyonya sedang pergi berbelanja. Beliau tidak ada di saat kita membutuhkannya." jawabnya.

Sang pendeta mengangguk, "Baiklah. Aku akan datang besok pagi, jika beliau mengizinkan." akhirnya, ia permisi. Meninggalkan Sungmin dan majikannya berdua.

Tidak ada hal lain di pikiran Sungmin selain Kyuhyun. Dia terlalu menyayanginya, dan begitu sulit menerima kenyataan bahwa sekarang hanya raga Kyuhyunlah yang masih ada di atas ranjang. Meski Kyuhyun selalu semena-mena, entah kenapa, Sungmin begitu sedih mengetahui hal ini.

Sekitar sepuluh menit Sungmin duduk dan tidak melakukan apapun. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus ia lakukan. Kemudian ia berdiri— beranjak menuju pintu. "Masih ada yang harus kau lakukan Sungmin." langkah Sungmin terhenti— begitu ia mendengar suara majikannya.

Pelan, ia menoleh. Majikannya— yang ia ketahui sedang tidur tadi, sedang duduk sambil tersenyum. "Apa yang harus saya lakukan tuan?"

"Kau tahu apa." Kyuhyun menjawab. "Sekarang, duduklah disini, aku mau bercerita." tangannya menepuk tepi kasur. Menyuruh butler setianya itu untuk duduk di sampingnya. Kaki Sungmin bergetar. Pelan, ia berjalan mendekati majikannya, dan duduk sesuai perintah. "Aku mencari kucingku. Dia menghilang secara tiba-tiba." Kyuhyun tersenyum— menyeringai lebih tepatnya.

Sungmin, berusaha menahan rasa takutnya. Ia berusaha menatap majikannya dengan biasa, "Saya tidak pernah melihat Anda bermain dengan seekor kucing, tuan."

"Benarkah? Ganjil sekali." Kyuhyun mengelus dagunya. "Kucing itu gemar mengunjungiku. Jauh sebelum si pendeta itu datang dan memberi tuduhan padaku."

"Tuduhan apa, tuan?" Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku tidak kerasukan, Min." bibir Kyuhyun kembali menyungging seringai. Kemudian ia tertawa. Sungmin sendiri tidak tahu apa yang ia tertawakan, dan itu membuatnya merinding.

**.**

**POSSESSED**

_There's something wrong with Kyuhyun_

**.**

**© Cha. KACHA Semua tokoh dalam cerita bukan milik saya. Cerita ini adalah fiksi. Jika ada kesamaan kisah dan tokoh, mungkin hanya kebetulan. **

**.**

**Happy reading! ~**

**.**

Sungmin tidak tahu siapa dan dimana kucing yang di maksud Kyuhyun. Tetapi majikannya itu kerap bicara tentang kucing yang Sungmin yakin tidak ada keberadaannya. Lagi-lagi, ia memikirkan perkataan sang pendeta. Mungkin, majikannya itu memang benar kerasukan. Tapi ia mengatakan, kucing itu sudah sering mengunjunginya— jauh sebelum si pendeta itu datang. Jadi, karena merasakan hal yang benar-benar ganjil, Sungmin memutuskan untuk memberi tahu majikannya soal ini.

Tangannya mengetuk pintu kamar beberapa kali. Keluarlah sesosok wanita cantik berambut ikal. "Ada apa, Min?"

"Saya… ingin membicarakan sesuatu, nyonya." kemudian, Sungmin menceritakan kejadian seminggu lalu. Saat Kyuhyun berteriak seperti orang gila, mengeong di bawah meja dan cekikikan sendiri. Karena Kyuhyun memang sudah aneh dari awal, Sungmin membiarkannya saja. Tapi rasanya ada yang ganjil. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memanggil pendeta ke rumah. "Apa kita harus memanggil pendeta itu lagi untuk mengurus tuan Kyuhyun besok?" tanyanya.

Wanita itu menatap Sungmin tidak percaya. Matanya terbelalak saat mendengar cerita butler kepercayaannya itu. "Apa kamu yakin mendengar Kyuhyun berteriak dan apa tadi… mengonggong?"

"Ya. Saya kerap mendengarnya saat tengah malam." Sungmin menunduk. Menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang mulai merinding.

"Mungkin Kyuhyun hanya stress. Aku akan panggilkan dokter besok."

"Tapi sepertinya ia…"

"Sudahlah, Min." wanita itu tersenyum. "Kalau keadaan Kyuhyun semakin parah, baru akan saya panggilkan pendeta." kemudian ia berdiri, membantah semua kata-kata dan usul dari Sungmin. Padahal wanita itu tidak tahu apa-apa tentang anaknya. Yang kerap mengurus Kyuhyun selama ini adalah Sungmin. Dan wanita itu hanya sekedar memberi uang dan mengajak Kyuhyun bicara, tapi tidak mengetahui anaknya lebih dalam.

Diam-diam, Sungmin merasa kesal. "Baiklah nyonya. Saya permisi." Ia membungkuk dan melangkahkah kakinya menuju koridor utama. Rumah ini tampak sepi, sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Dan Sungmin jadi merinding.

"Min." langkahnya berhenti. Ia menelan ludah. "Min, kenapa kamu tidak mencarikan kucing itu untukku?" Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin. "Walau kamu sama manisnya dengan kucingku, tetap saja aku menginginkannya." lagi-lagi, majikannya itu tersenyum. Entah sejak kapan, Sungmin menyadari, kedua mata Kyuhyun jauh lebih kelam dari dulu. Astaga… ia harus memanggil pendeta secepatnya. "Ah. Itu dia kucingku."

Nafas Sungmin berhenti. Ia tidak berani menengok ke belakang, bahkan ketika Kyuhyun berjalan ke belakangnya, dan bicara seperti mengobrol. Tidak ada jawaban yang Sungmin dengar, tapi Kyuhyun tertawa. "Tuan, saya permisi dulu." Sungmin berlari, jauh. Jauh dari Kyuhyun. Sampai akhirnya ia sampai di kamarnya.

.

"Tuan Kyuhyun kerasukan?" seorang pelayan wanita mengulang kata-kata Sungmin. Lelaki yang ditanya mengangguk lemah. "Tidak mungkin… aku baru saja merapikan kamarnya tadi pagi. Tuan Kyuhyun menyapaku seperti biasa." wanita itu menggeleng. "Kalau mendengar ceritamu, mungkin tuan Kyuhyun itu mempunyai seperti… teman bermain khayalan."

"Katakan padaku, lima tahun kita bekerja disini, apa pernah kita lihat tuan Kyuhyun menanyakan soal keberadaan seekor kucing? Bahkan dia tidak pernah menyukai boneka hewan setahuku."

Pelayan wanita itu menatap Sungmin kurang yakin, "Memang belum." Ia mendesah pelan.

"Seohyun!" panggilan dari majikannya itu membuat Sungmin menoleh, juga si pelayan wanita. "Siapkan jamuan untuk dokter Choi. Dia akan sampai kurang dari sepuluh menit lagi."

Si pelayan wanita— yang di ketahui bernama Seohyun tadi, langsung bergerak cepat. Dari mulai membuat teh, sampai menaruh beberapa keping biskuit di atas piring. "Kalau kita mau bicara tentang tuan Kyuhyun, nanti malam saja. Sepertinya habis ini kamu banyak kerjaan." wanita itu tersenyum lalu berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

Sudah ada seorang dokter berjubah putih dan majikannya sedang duduk di sofa. mereka berbincang kecil. Seohyun menaruh nampannnya cepat-cepat. "Terima kasih." Dokter itu tersenyum. "Jadi… Kyuhyun sakit apa kali ini?" tanyanya sesudah Seohyun berlalu.

"Begini, Won. Kata Sungmin, akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun jadi aneh. Dia tertawa sendiri, menari, bernyanyi dan terkadang mengeong."

Terlihat jelas, raut wajah Siwon langsung kaget luar biasa. Karena sudah delapan belas tahun Kyuhyun hidup, dan ia selalu menjadi dokter setianya, tapi ia belum pernah mendengar Kyuhyun sampai separah ini. "Sebelumnya dia sakit?"

"Aku kurang tahu." ucap nyonya Cho menjawab. "Kyuhyun terlihat sehat-sehat saja."

Siwon terdiam. Kemudian langsung berdiri, "Aku akan ke kamarnya."

.

Lelaki berkacamata itu memasuki kamar Kyuhyun, di temani dengan Sungmin. Ia duduk di kursi kemudian mengeluarkan stetoskopnya. Matanya menerawang ke arah Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu tertidur dengan tenang, seakan tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Setelah menghembuskan nafas pelan, Siwon mulai menempelkan benda dingin itu ke dada pasiennya.

Hampir saja jantungnya copot— belum sempat ia mendengar detak jantung Kyuhyun, pasiennya itu sudah menggenggam tangannya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, dok. Aku tidak sakit." ujarnya. "Coba periksa detak jantungku. Semua baik-baik saja." Kyuhyun tersenyum, kemudian menggenggam tangan tangan Siwon begitu erat. Begitu erat, sampai tangannya merasa sakit, sampai detak jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang.

Matanya terbelalak, kemudian menjauhkan dirinya dari Kyuhyun secepat mungkin. Sungmin tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran dokter Siwon, tanpa bilang apa-apa, beliau langsung membereskan peralatannya. "Aku tunggu majikanmu di ruang tengah. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

.

Sungmin tidak tahu apa yang di bicarakan majikannya, begitu pula dengan si dokter. Yang ia dengar, majikannya berteriak. Tetapi si dokter tidak menjawab apapun. Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah, ketika majikannya itu menggebrak meja dan bertanya sesuatu kepada si dokter, tetapi lelaki itu hanya menjawab sambil menggeleng.

Sungmin menghela nafas berat. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya di sisi tembok. Suasana rumah begitu berubah ketika Kyuhyun sakit— atau mungkin kerasukan. Diam-diam, hatinya merindukan sifat egois khas Kyuhyun, karena memang begitu asal majikannya. Sekarang majikannya terlihat begitu pendiam, dan senyum selalu terpampang jelas di bibirnya. Dan hal itu malah membuat Sungmin merinding.

"Aku benci dengan dokter Siwon." suara Kyuhyun mengagetkannya. Ternyata Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Sejak kapan dia datang? "Ia memberitahu hasil diagnosa— yang sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mama tahu." lelaki itu menatap Sungmin. "Apa menurutmu aku harus membunuhnya?" Sungmin terdiam. Nafasnya tersangkut di tenggorokan. "Aku becanda." Kyuhyun tersenyum— lagi. Kemudian ia berjalan ke ruang tengah.

Setelah itu, Sungmin tidak tahu apa-apa lagi. Ia berlari sekencang mungkin menuju kamarnya, menyalakan lampu dan berbaring di ranjang.

.

Keringat dingin menetes dari pelipis hingga pipi. Setelah menenangkan dirinya, ia beranjak dari kasur. "Seohyun." Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju koridor. Dan entah sejak kapan, koridor itu jadi begitu sepi. Tidak ada satupun orang, padahal rumah ini memiliki puluhan pelayan. "Seohyun?" Ia mengeraskan suaranya.

"Ada apa, Min?" jawaban dari wanita itu mengagetkannya. Sungmin menoleh ke belakang, dan menemukan Seohyun berdiri di belakangnya sambil memegang sebuah nampan. "Tadi baru saja aku memberi jamuan lagi kepada dokter Siwon. Ada apa denganmu?"

Sungmin terdiam. Perasaannya tidak tenang. "Tadi… tuan Kyuhyun bilang ia akan membunuh dokter Siwon. Aku takut." tutur Sungmin. Seohyun menahan nafas sebentar, lalu bibirnya menyungging senyum.

"Sudahlah, Min. Tadi aku berjumpa dengan tuan Kyuhyun. Semua baik-baik saja." katanya. Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya, kenapa kawannya itu begitu tenang menghadapi masalah ini? Apa Kyuhyun tidak menunjukkan 'keanehannya' pada pelayan lain? "Ada lagi yang ingin kamu tanyakan?"

"Ah… tidak." Sungmin menggeleng cepat.

"Benar? Kamu masih takut dengan tuan Kyuhyun?" Seohyun mengangkat alisnya. Sebenarnya, Sungmin meragukan perasaannya. Diam-diam, ia masih takut. Tetapi ia memaksakan hatinya untuk mempercayai Seohyun. Semua baik-baik saja.

"Tidak." Sungmin mengangguk. "Aku tidak takut."

"Baguslah." Seohyun tersenyum. "Tuan Kyuhyun ingin ngobrol denganmu. Kau di tunggu di kamarnya." Sekali lagi, Sungmin menahan nafas. Sebenarnya, kakinya enggan bergerak. Karena sudah kewajibannya untuk melayani Kyuhyun selalu, maka Sungmin mengiyakan.

Sungmin sengaja berlama-lama di koridor. Tinggal satu belokan lagi, maka ia sampai di kamar tuannya. Tapi kakinya enggan berjalan ke ruangan itu, ia masih terlalu takut. Padahal tadi ia bertekad untuk mempercayai Seohyun. "Min… tidak ada yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun. Yang kamu lihat dari minggu lalu sampai sekarang hanya karena tuan Kyuhyun sedang sakit." Sungmin bergumam.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan berjalan menuju kamar. Tangannya membuka pintu dengan perlahan, sampai akhirnya ia bisa melihat Kyuhyun dengan jelas. Lelaki itu sedang tidur di ranjang. Begitu tenang, seakan ia tertidur begitu lelap.

Bohong. Sungmin tahu itu bohong. Ia tidak mau bernasib sama seperti dokter Choi yang hampir jantungan tadi. "Tuan, apa Anda ingin bicara dengan saya?" Sungmin bertanya— dan ternyata benar, Kyuhyun langsung membuka matanya secara tiba-tiba.

"Min, ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan." ujarnya. Tangannya menepuk tepi kasurnya, menyuruh Sungmin untuk duduk di sebelahnya. "Ini tentang kucingku." Kyuhyun tersenyum. Sungmin menggenggam kemejanya erat. Kakinya gemetaran ketika berjalan menuju ranjang, bahkan sampai ia duduk. "Kucingku ini… sangat lucu." bisik Kyuhyun.

Ia mengambil sebuah handuk, yang di yakini Sungmin, kucing kesayangan tuannya selama ini ada di dalam handuk tersebut. Penasaran, Sungmin mengintip dari balik bahu Kyuhyun. Matanya terbelalak.

Memang, makhluk itu adalah kucing. Badannya kecil, merah jambu dan berlumuran darah. Sudah di pastikan, pasti itu adalah janin kucing— bukan 'benar-benar kucing'. Sungmin tidak tahu bagaimana makhluk itu bisa keluar dari perut ibunya sebelum waktunya, juga bagaimana Kyuhyun mendapatkannya. Yang jelas, makhluk itu terlihat menyeramkan di mata Sungmin.

"Kamu tahukan… aku suka warna merah." senyum di bibir Kyuhyun mengembang. Mata kucing itu terbuka. Kosong… Kosong. Bola matanya tidak ada. Yang keluar dari lubang matanya hanya darah. Kemudian kucing itu mendesis, memuntahkan segumpal darah berwarna hitam yang membuat Sungmin mual. "Dan aku suka segala hal yang manis."

Jantung Sungmin berhenti mendadak ketika Kyuhyun menancapkan sebuah pisau ke kepala kucing itu. Dan menekannya— jauh masuk lebih dalam. Sampai kepala kucing itu pecah.

.

Sungmin membuka matanya. Nafasnya memburu, keringat menetes dari pelipisnya. Matanya menerawang ke seisi ruangan— ah… tadi hanya mimpi. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega. Tetapi mimpi tadi cukup membuat Sungmin merinding. Mungkin… ia terlalu memikirkan Kyuhyun, juga kucing yang selama ini membuatnya penasaran. Ia butuh minum. Setidaknya segelas air putih untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Kakinya berjalan menelusuri koridor yang sepi. Rumah ini memang terlalu besar— dan Sungmin baru menyadarinya sekarang. Keputusannya untuk kerja di usia muda adalah suatu kesalahan besar, sekarang ia malah menyesalinya dan ingin pulang cepat-cepat.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya ketika sampai di dapur. Tidak ada satu orangpun di ruangan itu, suatu hal yang sangat jarang. Biasanya, ada tukang masak, atau ada beberapa pelayan. "Mungkin mereka pergi." Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Oh… pergi? Masa sih? Pelayan-pelayan bisa saja sedang membereskan rumah, tetapi… tukang masak? Masa tidak ada satupun di dapur? Masa bodo. Sungmin memikirkan hal itu, tetapi ia hanya ingin menenangkan pikirannya.

Sungmin minum air dingin— agar pikirannya semakin segar. Seperti orang mabuk, ia duduk di kursi dan menaruh kepalanya di atas meja. Membiarkan air dari gelasnya tumpah sebagian. Sejak seminggu lalu, sejak kejadian mengerikan di depan rumahnya. Ketika ia masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun dan menemukan tuannya itu sedang mengeong di bawah meja, menatapnya dengan tatapan memburu, seakan ia benar-benar seekor kucing. Lalu tak lama setelah itu, Kyuhyun cekikan. Yang benar-benar membuat Sungmin merinding adalah… bukan suara Kyuhyun yang terdengar.

Sungmin ingin memanggil pendeta. Sungguh. Ia tahu pasti tuan kesayangannya itu kerasukan, tapi kenapa tidak ada yang mempercayainya? Padahal Kyuhyun tampak mengerikan akhir-akhir ini.

"Min." Kyuhyun membuka pintu dapur. Sungmin membuka matanya dan menatap Kyuhyun kaget. "Akhirnya aku menemukanmu juga." lelaki itu tersenyum. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju Sungmin. "Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kamu menjauhiku tiba-tiba?" tangannya menyentuh pipi Sungmin— dingin. Tangannya dingin. Tatapan Sungmin masih terfokus pada mata Kyuhyun yang kelam, sampai akhirnya ia menyadari, bahwa Kyuhyun sedang menggendong seekor kucing berwarna hitam.

"Ku… kucing itu…" Sungmin menatap kucing itu kaget.

"Kucing ini?" Kyuhyun mengangkat alis. "Akhirnya aku menemukannya."

"Oh…" Sungmin memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Aku agak kecewa. Kenapa kamu tidak mencarikannya untukku."

"Aku…" Sungmin tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Jadi, Sungmin lebih memilih untuk menghindari Kyuhyun dan meninggalkan lelaki itu jauh-jauh.

Sungmin berlari menuju kamar majikannya— nyonya Cho. Mungkin wanita itu akan percaya padanya setelah ini. "Nyonya. Nyonya!" panggil Sungmin sambil mengetuk pintu tidak tenang. Akhirnya, wanita itu membuka pintu.

"Ada apa, Min?"

"Tuan Kyuhyun… tuan Kyuhyun makin aneh." Sungmin berkata seadanya.

"Sudah saya bilang, Kyuhyun tidak apa-apa!" wanita itu tiba-tiba menggebrak pintu. "Kamu jangan membuat saya pusing! Tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun! Jangan menganggap anak saya sudah gila!" bentaknya. Sungmin tidak habis pikir, kenapa majikannya itu tetap tidak mempercayainya.

"Tadi saya di dapur, sepi sekali. Lalu aku bersumpah, Kyuhyun menusuk kepala kucing sampai pecah di mimpiku."

"Sungmin, itu hanya mimpi. Lagipula, tadi saya dan dokter Siwon mengobrol dengannya. Semua baik-baik saja." nyonya Lee menurunkan nada suaranya. "Saya sedang tidur, jangan ganggu saya." kemudian wanita itu langsung menutup pintu.

Sungmin menggigit bibir. Sudah, ia muak. Persetan dengan izin atau sejenisnya, Sungmin ingin pergi dari sini. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya cepat-cepat. Mengambil dompet dan mantel. Betapa kagetnya ia ketika sampai di ruang tengah. Mayat nyonya Cho dan dokter Siwon tergeletak di sofa. Darah mengucur dari leher Siwon yang terbuka lebar, begitu juga dengan nyonya Cho.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, jantung Sungmin mau copot. Ia tidak mau pikiran seram semakin menguasai pikirannya, jadi ia enggan memikirkan siapa 'Nyonya Cho' yang tadi di ajak bicaranya tadi dan cepat-cepat ia melewati mayat-mayat itu. Tangannya membuka pintu rumah. Halaman dan pagar sudah terlihat. Sebentar lagi ia akan kelu—

"Auw!" Sungmin menjerit ketika kakinya di gigit. Kucing kesayang Kyuhyun mengigitnya. Kemudian langkah kaki terdengar, pasti itu Kyuhyun. Sungmin ingin berlari, tapi kucing itu menancapkan kukunya ke karpet. "Lepaskan aku!" pekik Sungmin.

"Sungmin… Sungmin. Aku akui kamu hebat." Kyuhyun turun dari tangga sambil menyeringai. "Sampai aku membunuh semua pelayan, kamu masih tetap disini." kakinya berjalan mendekati Sungmin. "Untungnya kamu tidur, jadi kamu tidak mendengar jeritan mereka."

Kyuhyun berdiri tepat di hadapan Sungmin. Lelaki manis itu sudah pasrah— benar-benar pasrah. Apalagi ketika ia melihat tangan Kyuhyun yang sedang menggenggam pisau. "Selamat tinggal, Sungmin."

JLEB.

.

"_Lebih baik kita panggilkan dokter Choi." Sungmin memijat tengkuk Kyuhyun berulang kali. Majikannya itu sudah muntah 3 kali, dan Sungmin jadi terlalu khawatir._

"_Sudahlah! Kamu tidak perlu khawatir seperti ini!" Kyuhyun menepis tangannya. Ia mengelap mulutnya dengan tisu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. "Aku baik-baik saja. Paling masuk angin biasa." Kyuhyun duduk di kursi taman. Menatap air mancur di hadapannya kosong. _

"_Kalau di biarkan akan semakin parah." Sungmin duduk di sebelahnya. Ia membuang kantung plastik_— _bekas Kyuhyun muntah ke tempat sampah. Kyuhyun terdiam kemudian menatap pelayan pribadinya itu. _

"_Memang, akhir-akhir ini aku… auw!" Kyuhyun menjerit. Ia menendang seekor kucing di kakinya. "Siapa yang membiarkan kucing hitam sejelek ini masuk ke taman rumahku?!" pekiknya. Ia menendang dan menginjak kucing itu berulang kali. _

"_Maaf. Itu kucing saya." seorang nenek bicara dari sela-sela pagar. "Kembalikan kucing itu kepada saya." tuturnya lemah. _

_Kyuhyun menatap nenek itu jijik, kemudian mengendong kucing itu dengan beberapa jarinya. "Bawa kucing sialan milikmu ini!" bentaknya. Kesalahannya, ia melepaskan kucing itu ke jalan raya. Sang nenek mengejarnya, dan kecelakaan terjadi._

_Kyuhyun menatap semua kejadian itu dari balik pagar. Menyeringai melihat kepala si kucing hancur. "Tuan, Anda tidak seharusnya melakukan hal itu." Sungmin menepuk bahunya. _

"_Tidak apa-apa." Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin. "Salahmu jugakan. Kenapa tidak hentikan aku."_

.

_Tubuh yang sedang sakit, lemah dan dalam kondisi 'kosong' seperti melamun atau tidur, dapat dengan mudah kerasukan. Karena tubuh di kuasai oleh makhluk lain, menimbulkan kehilangan kepribadian dan kelakuan tidak biasa yang di lakukan di bawah alam sadar individu. _

Sungmin tidak tahu apa penyebab jantung Kyuhyun berhenti berdetak. Mungkin ini penyebab mengapa dokter Siwon terlihat begitu shock ketika selesai memeriksa Kyuhyun. Atau jangan-jangan… memang Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar mati? Sudahlah… hal itu bukan urusan Sungmin lagi.

Siang itu, kediaman Cho terlihat tentram seperti biasa. Tanaman hias dan pohon masih subur dan tampak hijau. Sekarang musim semi, bunga-bunga bermekaran, wangi bunga menyebar kemana-mana. Suasana rumah yang benar-benar indah.

Lelaki itu turun dari taksi, kemudian menurunkan kopernya. Senyum tersungging lebar di bibirnya. "Akhirnya… sudah lama aku merindukanmu. Rumah tercintaku." lelaki itu bergumam. Ia membuka pintu pagar, kemudian berjalan menuju teras.

Tangannya memutar kenop pintu. Matanya menatap ke sekeliling ruangan. "Mama..! Kyuhyun..! Papa pulang…" ujarnya. Seperti biasa, selalu ada yang menyambut. Pelayan setia anaknya itu datang lalu membawakan kopernya. "Ah… Sungmin. Mana Kyuhyun?"

"Ada di kamarnya. Selamat datang tuan Cho."

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Entah apa yang ada di pikiran author… gara-gara stress habis UTS langsung buat FF beginian. Maaf kalau ada typo dan kesalahan kata. Habis otak lagi koslet. Gimana pendapatnya? Jayus? Jelek? Menjijikan? Bikin muntah? Silahkan beri review.**

**Ingat, anak baik pasti memberi review! ^_^/**


End file.
